Lady Frances Carfax
The Disappearance Of Lady Frances Carfax It is a mystery as to what has happened to the Lady Frances Carfax, Sherlock Holmes and his awesome companion John Watson, (that is often over looked) are on the case! Sherlock sends Watson to Lausanne to collect more information about the lady's disappearance. Sherlock doesn't want to go himself because the criminal class gets excited at the word that Sherlock Holmes has left London. While in Luasanne Watson learns that the Lady Frances Carfax had been seen talking to a man of a savage appearance and the Ladys ex- servant believes that her mistress left Luasanne with a man and his wife by the name of Shlessinger out of dread of this savage looking Englishman. While speaking with the Lady's ex-servant they catch sight of the Englishman and Watson goes out to confront him about the disappearance of the Lady Frances Carfax. The Englishman becomes in raged at Watson for accusing him of the Lady's disappearance, and attacks him. Watson is saved by an "unshaven French ouvrier in a blue blouse" (Sherlock in hiding). The Savage looking Englishmans name is Hon. Philip Green who was an old lover of the Lady Frances Carfax, and was working with Sherlock to Help find her. Sherlock Believes that the Shlessingers are responsible for the Lady's disappearance and that they plan to kill her. Sherlock and Watson search the Shlessingers house by way of force and find a coffin that Sherlock believes contains the Lady. On opening the coffin though, Sherlock finds an elderly women whom the Shlessingers claim to be there old servant, and Sherlock and Watson are escorted out of the Shlessingers house by the police. That's all I can tell without giving away the ending. If you wish to know the end, you should read the book or scroll down past the poll on this page and read the spoiler. What Is Your Favorite "Last Bow" Short Story? "The Adventure Of The Cardboard Box" "The Adventure Of The Red Circle" "The Adventure Of The Bruce-Partington Plans "The Adventure Of The Dying Detective" "The Disappearance Of Lady Frances Carfax" "The Adventure Of The Devil's Foot" "His Last Bow" SPOILER FOR THE DISAPPEARANCE OF LADY FRANCES CARFAX WARNING- THIS IS A SPOILER! IF YOU WISH TO NOT HAVE THE ENDING RUINED FOR YOU, THEN DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. CONSIDER YOUR SELF WARNED Lady Frances Carfax was kidnapped by Holy Peters "one of the most unscrupulous rascals Australia has ever evolved" (also known as Dr. Shlessinger). He has kidnapped the Lady for her jewels and took in an elderly women (who died 3 days after he took her in) and had a coffin custom made to hold two bodies. His plan was to put both women in the coffin and have the Lady barried alive and no one would be the wiser, but ofcourse Sherlock and Watson put an end to that. If you want everything in between then you have to read the book by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ^.^